


Lionsofaltea.com

by Nanartist707



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a Photographer, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro is a porn actor, There will be sex scenes, but he wont be forever, keith has a crush on lance but let it go, lotor is a jerk, more tags to come, nsfw after a few chapters, past abusive relatioship, shiro is a porn actor after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanartist707/pseuds/Nanartist707
Summary: Lance didn’t really know how he discovered this website… no, that’s not true, his best friend, Hunk, sent the link to him. Apparently is where Hunk is working right now… but Lance would never ever think that it would be a porn studio!So, this was news… Lance never thought Hunk would be willing to film people having sex… but he had to agree… they were really well filmed…. And after spending more time than he wanted to admit on the website… Lance found his favorite actor, if he had any doubts about him being bisexual, now he was 100% sure, because oooh boy, that actor could make he feel things!He was tall, muscular, he could see scars all over his body (that just turned Lance on even more) and a prosthetic arm!Oh. My. God.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I found my story *cheers*  
> Seems like a lot of you liked the story actually, so I'm terribly sorry for deleting it.
> 
> I will fix what I didn't like so a few things will probably be different. 
> 
> But hey! That's ok :3
> 
> Lions of Altea is back <3

Lance didn’t really know how he discovered this website… no, that’s not true, his best friend, Hunk, sent the link to him. Apparently is where Hunk is working right now… but Lance would never _ever_ think that it would be a porn studio!

So, this was news… Lance never thought Hunk would be willing to film people having sex… but he had to agree… they were really well filmed…. And after spending more time than he wanted to admit on the website… Lance found his favorite actor, if he had any doubts about him being bisexual, now he was 100% sure, because oooh boy, that actor could make he feel things!

He was tall, muscular, he could see scars all over his body (that just turned Lance on even more) and a prosthetic arm! Oh. My. God.

“So?” Hunk asked, looking at him from the other side of the table. “What do you think?”

“ _uhm, uhum! What? Think about what?_ ” Lance asked looking at him now

“Hahaha ok, I kinda knew you wouldn’t listen to me while watching the video...”

“ _Hunk, sweetheart, if you want to talk to me, you can’t show me Zeus!_ ”

Hunk rolled his eyes “yeah, yeah, fine. So just listen to me now.”

Lance focused on his friend “ _What you need from me gorgeous?_ ”

Hunk smiled, he knew that they didn’t have _that_ kind of relationship, but having Lance call him with pet names was adorable. “I was asking if you could come to my studio, take some photos? We need it from the propaganda on the website and honestly, no one can take pictures like you can.”

  


Lance thought for a couple of minutes

“ _I don’t know buddy… I haven’t work with my camera in a while… I don’t think it will work..._ ”

“Lance, it’s not a photo for a contest. It doesn’t need to be _perfect_. Just take a few so Pidge can put on the site. Please? You’re even going to be payed for it.”

“….”

“Come on man, I told them that you would do it.”

Hunk looked at Lance with puppy eyes (and he know how Lance is weak against those)

Lance throw his hands up, giving up.

 

“ _Ok, ok. Fine! I’ll do it! Just stop looking at me like that! You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that!_ ” Lance said, frowning. Hunk smiled and cheered.

“Yes! Uhuuu! Thanks Lance! Ooooh I can’t wait to tell Allura that you accepted!” Hunk crossed the table and hugged Lance. Tight. Lance couldn’t help the smile as he expired.

“ _You play dirt,_ _C_ _ _ariño,__ _doesn’t mean I stopped loving you. But that was a dick move._ ”

  


Hunk shrugged as he didn’t care (and he didn’t)

“You’ve been exiled for too long my friend. It’s time to move on Lance. Talk with people, _meet_ new people. I know you don’t like it and that you’re not going to say a word on the few days, but thrust me. They’re nice people Lance. I wouldn’t bring you there otherwise.”

  


Lance relaxed a little.

  


“ _Yeah, I know sugar. Just… keep me close to you okay?_ ”

“Deal!” Hunk clasped his hands. “Now! If you excuse me, I have to call Allura and tell her you agreed.” Saying this Hunk left the kitchen, so he could grab his cellphone and call his boss, leaving Lance on the kitchen, lost on thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see a bit of Lance's past.
> 
> Lance meets the rest of the team.
> 
> Shiro flirts ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nanartist707)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artofnana707)
> 
> [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/artofnana_707/)
> 
> That way you can know a bit more about myself, see my drawings and other things :)  
> And you can also talk with me :D
> 
> \o/

Lance thought about his camera… in the past it was like Lance was one with the object. Always with it. Taking photos of his friends, girlfriend… _Boyfriend._

He didn’t want to remember, but our mind is a funny thing and seems to have a mind of its own.

 

It was in college, Lance decided to go out with a guy, Lotor. He never dated a guy before, but they were friends and Lance felt warm when close to him, so why not? But that went to a terrible situation… Lotor was an abusive boyfriend (of course that didn’t happen from the beginning). Lance stopped talking with his friends, his family and even taking photos, all for Lotor, but it wasn’t enough. Lotor demanded unconditional love, hated when Lance was against him, he punched Lance a few times, insulted him, said how he was insignificant… and things escalated, from just punches to broken arms, legs, ribs… but Lance really loved Lotor, _right_?

 

One day Lotor lost his control and almost killed him, suffocating Lance until his vocal cords were damaged. Lance thought he would die for sure, so when he woke up on the hospital, incapable of speaking he was shocked.

Hunk was there with him, he explained that somehow, Lotor came to his senses and called the ambulance and him. He disappeared from Lance’s life after that, leaving a letter, apologizing and asking Lance to find happiness, because he deserved it.

Funny, why did he changed his mind? It’s not like it was the first time he strangled him, Lotor was a sadist son of a bitch, he enjoyed seeing Lance fight for a breath, cough blood, have difficulties in eating after all that and a lot more.

Lance shivered remembering all of that. He squeezed his eyes, trying to control his panic attack.

Hunk hugged him from behind, startling Lance.

Before he could say anything Hunk tightened his arms around him.

“You’re okay Lance. I’m here with you.”

He whispered those words and continued with you’re fine, you’re safe, I’m not going anywhere, over and over until Lance relaxed.

“ _Thanks..._ ”

“Anytime handsome.”

 

To be honest, Lance still had sequels… his voice wasn’t the same anymore. It was low, raspy, singing was something he couldn’t do anymore, raise his voice was something he couldn’t do.

So Lance exiled himself from the world, the only person he allowed to see him, was Hunk. He would speak with his family too, but they were miles away.

 

When he had to go out he never spoke. More because he was ashamed than anything else.

But Hunk was right. It was time to move on.

 

 

******* Friday morning *********

Lance went with Hunk to ‘his’ studio, to meet everyone, he was super nervous and hiding behind his best friend all the time.

“Lance, buddy, meet everyone!” They were all there, a beautiful and tall woman with dark skin and silky white hair, that was smiling, a smaller one with round glasses and her nose in the laptop, one with a _terrible_ mullet (but handsome even with it, wow) and then _him_.

Lance held his breath. The _Black Lion._ He was even more perfect in person, he had scars all over his body (Lance already new that) and one crossing his bridge nose beautifully.

Lance noticed his mouth open and closed very quickly, turning his head away from the man, blushing.

“These are my boss, Allura”

“I’m so excited to finally meet you Lance!” Allura hugged Lance.

“Pidge.”

“Hey.” The small one just looked at him from over her laptop.

“Keith.”

“Hi.” He looked Lance from head to toe and gave him a nod.

“And this one over here, is Shiro.”

Shiro took a step closer, holding out his hand.

“Is very nice meeting you Lance.” Lance held his hand and Shiro tugged him closer, invading his personal bubble. With a sweet voice he whispered in Lance’s ear “Hunk told me a lot about you but I hope I can find even _more_ about you.”

 

Wow, wow, wow. Lance’s brain fired the red alert. The Black Lion was _too_ close!

Lance couldn’t help shivering. Shiro backed up when Hunk put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Shiro, you’re making him uncomfortable.” Shiro looked from Hunk to Lance, noticing he scratched his neck. “Ah… no, I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m really happy right now… I saw your photos Lance. You’re extraordinary. Guess I’m your fan. Sorry”

Lance’s mouth fell open. What? Shiro was his fan?? Zeus personified, his fan? Really?

He blushed, taking his notebook quickly and writing a ‘ _Thank you!’_ and then, looking at Shiro smiling he wrote again ‘ _I’m also you fan. Hunk showed me your work...’_

When Shiro read that, Lance couldn't help noticing that his face turned just a bit pink.

 

Allura stepped in.

“Lance it’s okay if we start now?”

Lance nodded. “Excellent!”

 

The shooting took about 2, 3 hours. They were photos of the _Red Lion_ and the _Black Lion_. Sexy photos, like those for the fireman calendar. Lance wasn’t really happy with the pictures but Pidge and Hunk guaranteed him that they were what they wanted.

The last one was just of the _Black Lion._ The rest of the team, left to prepare something to eat. They would film in the afternoon.

Lance got close to Shiro, to help him pose the way he wanted. Shiro gently held Lance’s wrist.

“Am I ever going to hear your voice?”

Lance was shocked at that question, grabbing his notebook he wrote ‘ _My voice is really messed up right now. You don’t wanna hear it.’_. He looked down, his cheeks red (feeling ashamed).

Shiro’s prosthetic fingers touched his chin, making him look up to him.

“Don’t. Hunk didn’t told me a lot of what happened… just that you had a problem and that changed your voice and you’re conscious of it… but you’re still you Lance. I’m not saying that you have to speak to me, but when you’re ready, I would be very pleased to talk to you.”

 

Lance was skeptical after Lotor. Why would Shiro be like that with someone he just met? Apparently that showed in his face because Shiro left a raspy laugh.

“You’re thinking why I’m being so nice to you, since we just met right?”

Lance widened his eyes, then nodded.

Shiro pulled him closer. “Well, I do have second intentions.” He smiled, (not the sweet smile, but the seductive smile he gave on the films) sliding his ‘normal’ hand up Lance’s arm. (Lance felt the places he touched warming up) “But we have met before.”

 

Wait, what?

They met before? When?

Again Shiro laughed.

“You really easy to understand, you know?” Shiro pulled him again, making Lance lose his balance aaaand _RED ALERT_ Lance was sitting on top of Shiro! His hips meeting Shiro's lower body! Oh my god! Lance panicked, tried to move, but Shiro held him in place.

“Yeah, you don’t seem to remember. And that hurts for sure. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Do you know how happy I was when Hunk showed me your picture?”

Lance just looked at him, confused. He really didn’t remember Shiro, no, wait, come on! Of course that’s a lie! How could Lance forget someone that looked like Shiro?! He wouldn’t!

Lance looked at him angry. What the hell is wrong with him? How dare he try to make a fool out of Lance?!

Lance pushed him away, getting back on his feet. Now the one confused seemed to be Shiro.

 

“Lance?” Shiro extended his hand once again, trying to capture Lance’s when he slapped his hand away. Furiously he wrote ‘ _what the hell is wrong with you? Is it fun to you making me look like a_ _n_ _idiot?? I may not talk but I’m not here to be your font of amusement!’_

Shiro froze on spot.

“What? No, Lance that’s not it. I-”

“Hey guys! Food is ready! What are taking you so long?” Hunk entered the place. Lance hurried to his side and sign ‘ _Let’s go.’_ passing through him.

Hunk looked at Shiro.

“ **What. Did. You. Do?** ” Hunk crossed his arms over his chest

Shiro sighed “Stop. I didn’t do anything. I- I just tried to flirt with him, but I guess that didn’t work...”

“Dude! I told you Lance wouldn’t like you being so straight forward!”

Shiro ran his hand through his hair. “I know! Look, I just- aaargh I don’t know!” he throw his hands up. “Maybe I’m just used with __this__ world and forgot how pure he is. Just help me out okay?”

Hunk frown at him but still nodded. “Ok, fine. But _please._ I told Lance that everyone here was nice and they wouldn’t be jerks with him.”

And with that Hunk left the room, leaving Shiro to be frustrated alone, while he changed clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro remembers the first time he saw Lance.
> 
> Keith suffers a bit in Shiro's hands.
> 
> Things may be getting somewhere with Lance.

** **Shiro’s point of view****

  


Shiro finished changing clothes

He thought about Lance.

Yes, he suspected that Lance wouldn’t remember him… but he did save his life.

 

****** Two years ago *********

 

Shiro had just returned from the war, one of several that his country was facing at that time. With a part of his body missing and an unknown object replacing it.

Shiro was in the hospital, just checking in with his doctor to make sure his body was adjusting to the mechanical arm.

He was devastated, he considered himself a monster now. With scars everywhere and that... that arm.

It was at the hospital that he met Lance, they bumped into each other.

Before Lance could fall on his butt, Shiro grabbed him by his waist.

  


“Wow!” Lance yelped.

“Sorry! I-I didn’t see you...” Shiro noticed that Lance had his right arm and his leg plaster _‘that must have hurt too_ ’ he thought, but the boy just smiled.

“No, no, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” And then he noticed Shiro’s mechanical arm, Shiro prepared himself to be looked at differently, but what he got was totally different.

“Oh. My. God! A mechanical arm?! That’s so awesome!” Lance said getting closer to Shiro (that just stood there, blinking)

“Awesome…? I don’t think so. It’s grotesque...” Shiro said frowning. Lance looked at him and stood on the tip of his foot, getting dangerously close to Shiro’s face.

“Your eyes, are just as beautiful as your arm! I’m sorry you think that about yourself, but if it helps you, I think you’re super hot.” Lance smiled brushing Shiro’s hair out of his eyes. (Shiro’s hair was much longer than in the present time)

 

“ **LANCE** ” A voice echoed through the corridor. Lance pushed Shiro, fear on his face.

Lotor came walking at fast speed. “What is this?” He grabbed Lance by his broken arm, Lance whined at the sudden pain. “N-Nothing, Lotor. He just caught me before I could fall on the ground.” Shiro didn’t like what he saw one bit. He wanted to do something but Lotor was already dragging Lance.

Lance looked at him and just mouthed _‘I like your arm, handsome._ ’ before he disappeared from sight.

Shiro tried to discover who he was, but the nurse told him that it was classified information at the request of a VIP and that he was already discharged.

  


***** Present day ******

  


Now that Shiro thought about it Maybe everything is that _boyfriend’s_ fault.

Maybe Lance had his arm and leg broken because of him… maybe his voice… and his fear of loving… Shiro cursed himself. Yes, it may seem like nothing, what happened between him and Lance, but for him… for him that gave him strength to go back to the war (and receive more scars and a PTSD but still, strength.)

When he got to the kitchen, everyone was happily chatting, Lance was smiling at Keith, that was _way too close_ to him. When Lance noted his presence he made faces and tried not to look at him, getting closer to Keith.

Keith made eye contact with him smiling like he just won a marathon.

That son of a b**** had _the nerve_ to act like he didn’t know about his crush! Shiro hissed ‘ _Don’t you dare touch him.’_ But… this is Keith we’re talking about, he’s stubborn and love a challenge. So still smiling he reached Lance’s face and tucked a lock of loose hair behind his ear, causing Lance to blush at the sudden touch.

Shiro squeezed his hands by his side.

  


“So!” Hunk started talking, oblivious of what was happening “Lance, do you want to stay and see the new film we’re making? I believe this time is Keith and Shiro?” He looked at Allura.

She smiled.

“Yes~!” She clapped her hands. “And I believe today is the dom/sub episode right?”

  


_Ooooh yes._

 

Shiro smiled and Keith froze.

“What? No it’s not...”Keith seemed uncomfortable.

“Yeah it is. It won the pool last week.” Pidge said checking her laptop.

“Uuuurggh. I forgot that...”

  


Shiro laughed to himself. ‘ _yeah, time to freak out you jerk. You should have remembered that before trying to provoke me.’_ Shiro gave an evil smile towards Keith

  


“Now Shiro, that isn’t fair.” Keith started to defend himself. “That was just a joke!”

Shiro shrugged “Should have thought about that before.” No one understands what they were talking about. Lance just looked from Keith to Shiro.

Keith let out an exasperated breath.

  


_Revenge is a food you eat cold._

 

***** Lance’s point of view *****

 

Lance couldn’t keep watching their episode. His hand would cover his eyes sometimes and _sometimes_ he would look through his fingers.

That... was something _completely_ different.

Keith, that was stubborn and loved a challenge was under Shiro begging to his dom to let him come. And Shiro was slowly but certainly enjoying torturing him (not like Lotor did to Lance, the sweet kind of torture, the one the sub wants)

  


“ _ _Ugh... Shiro! Come on! I said it was ah! A joke!__ _”_

You see, Shiro was making a little game.

For how long Keith could keep his composure and not cum. It worked for a while, true. Keith maintained his cocky attitude for like 20minutes? Shiro had an incredible resistance since he also didn’t cum yet. But he seemed totally fine. The opposite of Keith. They were filming for like an hour??

Keith couldn’t hold anymore and started begging for release.

 

“ _ _Come ooon~~ you killing me!__ _”_ Keith yelled.

“No, I’m not. If you really weren’t enjoying it, you would have used your safe word long ago.” Shiro smiled.

Lance got close to Hunk and wrote _‘Are they usually like that?’_

Hunk whispered. “No… Keith must have done something to piss Shiro off...”

Shiro looked at Lance. Locking eyes.

“Guess we should finish already huh? What do you say Keith?”

“ _Yes!”_

“Yes, what?” Shiro stopped moving.

Keith moved his hips in return. _“_ _F_ _uck- Yes,_ _master_ _please let me cum!”_

  


Shiro still looking at Lance, smiled and picked up the pace.

Lance could feel like he was the one being done. He didn’t dare turning his eyes away from Shiro. If he looked like a god before, what was he now? Lance couldn’t compare him to anything. The sweat running through his body, the way he passed his tongue on his bottom lip and smiled… Lance was definitely in trouble, sensing his body correspond to what he was seeing.

And then they finished.

Both exhausted.

  


“Ok! Cut!” Hunk yelled.

“Excellent!” Allura clapped her hands excited. “Tough… Shiro, I would appreciate if you didn’t torture Keith _too_ much.

Shiro laughed “I’m sorry, mam. But I believe he enjoyed all of it.”

“No I didn’t!” Keith throw a water bottle at him. “You jerk. I told you it was a joke.”

“Yeah, what joke are you guys talking about?” Pidge inquired helping Hunk to pass things to the laptop.

“I don’t want to tell.” Keith pouted. “Who know what he’s going to do to me next.”

“I’m glad you learned your lesson.” Shiro said putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“So you tell us Shiro.” Pidge said, she was a curious little creature.

 

Shiro looked at them “Well… Keith just tried to put his hands on a beautiful kitty...” He looked at Lance, liking his lips. “And just turn out that I’m really trying to make it like me, you know?” Lance was going to look at him angry, but he stopped when Shiro’s look changed, from the _‘Hot guy of the year’_ to the ‘ _Human being Shiro’_.

He looked at Lance like he was the most precious thing on Earth and smiled.

Lance didn’t realize he got closer until his mechanical hand touched his hair, softly petting him.

“You ok? It took too long right? You must be tired from staying up all that time.”

“Ask if __I’m__ okay you ass.” Keith said.

  


Lance laughed and wrote  _‘Yes, I’m okay… thank you.’_ and smaller ‘ _sorry about before’._

Shiro smiled he wrote a number on the notebook. “My phone. Maybe we can talk about all of it?”

Lance nodded fervently.

  


Hunk was looking, he urged the rest of the team to leave (so they could have some privacy). He worried about Lance. He was his best friend. And he was sure that Shiro would be the perfect person to make Lance go back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Hunk's point of view of the incident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is such a good friend  
> TT^TT   
> He's happy that Lance is with him now :)
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________________________________

Hunk was very happy these days.

I mean, how could he not be happy? He likes to call himself 'the cupid' when no one is hearing.

Lance and Shiro have been talking since that day they met. Mostly via messages, but still, talking.

And Lance is happy! He's all smiles most of the time.

This could work. It would definitely work.

  


******************

Hunk knows Lance since they were kids.

He would be lying if he said that he never had a crush on his friend... Yeah, there was a time when Hunk was in love with Lance.

It was his "first love", how could he _not_ fall in love is the question everyone should be asking now. Before Lotor, Lance was like a _wild animal_. Nothing could stop him. He would smile to everyone, laugh, talk, sing (he even was on the musical group in high school!), beat everyone that would talk bad about him or Hunk and well... He really didn't care for personal space, always hugging, holding hands, linking arms.

That's why when he stopped talking with Hunk he thought something was wrong.

He had met Lotor one time. And after that time, Lance wouldn't hug him anymore (he was _very_ aware of the personal space), would always wear long sleeved shirts (Lance loved to show his body!), Till the time he disappeared.

Hunk tried to contact him, it didn't work.

Even his family couldn't talk with him. His mom was devastated of course. Wondering if something had happened to her _Guapo_ boy. Her sweet son.

Months went by and Hunk still didn't heard from him. Until that call.

Lotor had called him. He was very calm, said that Lance suffered an accident and that he was bringing him to the hospital.

  


"You should come." Lotor said and hung up.

  


Of course he was going! Lance went missing for months! Hunk grabbed his things and ran to the hospital. He would call Lance's family later. When he had all the information.

When he entered the room, he couldn't say a word. That was Lance?

He had purple bruises all over his body. He was way more skinnier than Hunk remembered. And what called his attention even more. Purple finger prints on Lance's neck.

"What… **What happened?** " Hunk was trying to control himself so he wouldn't jump on Lotor's neck.

“Things… went out of control.” Was all Lotor said.

“Did you do this?”

  


_Anger_

  


“He will be fine. He can handle this much.”

  


_Fury_

  


“Are you kidding me right now? Look at him! How- how can you say something like this?! How can you stay calm?!”

  


_Scared_

  


“I know now that I’m wrong. But that will not change the things I’ve done.”

“ _Leave.”_ Hunk said “ _Don’t you dare appear in front of me or him, ever again. Or I swear to God, I’ll make you experience the same thing you did to him. But you wont survive.”_ Hunk was uncomfortable with himself, usually he would have all the patience in the world, he would listen to the other guy’s side of the story, try to understand. BUT THAT WAS LANCE RIGHT THERE, LOOKING LIKE A CORPSE!!!

  


Lotor went to the door, but before leaving he just smiled (a poisoned smile) “I hope he can be happy, but he will _never_ forget me now.” And just like that, he vanished.

  


The doctor came in soon after that and told Hunk what happened.

  


“Sir… Mr.Mcclain comes here almost every month since a year ago… broken arm, broken leg, broken ribs, purple bruises all over the place, sore throat, cuts on his back, head injury...” He stopped when he looked at Hunk. (He was way more scared now) Then cleaning his throat he continued “But now this is way more serious. He lost consciousness while he was being strangled, but that didn’t stop Mr. Lotor...”

“Doc.” Hunk interfered “I can see that this must be something ‘normal’ to you, but that’s my friend. Just tell me what’s wrong with him.”

The doctor changed his weight from one leg to another uncomfortable. “He… he may not be able to talk for sometime.”

  


_What?_

 

“You see...the way he suffered, damaged his vocal cords… It’s not like he will lose his voice… but he will probably prefer not to. Singing… is something he wont be able to do again.”

  


Hunk sat on the chair beside the bed speechless.

 _Guilt._ _T_ hat was the feeling he had at the moment. He knew something was wrong. He should have done something, he should have talked with Lance, he should have told him that something was wrong with that son of a bitch!

Hunk put his face on his hands, crying.

_He should have told Lance that he loved him._

  


_*_

  


“ _ _Hunk?__ _”_ Lance called him, putting a hand on his arm.

“Huh? Yeah, buddy! What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing… what’s wrong with you? Are_ _ _you__ _ok? Shay just messaged, saying she’ll be were in 5min._ ”

“Yeah? Uhh, great! Sorry, I was just lost in thoughts.” Hunk smiled patting Lance’s hand. “Now, can you do me a favor and finish frying these bacons and eggs for me? I have to change to look perfect for my girl.” Lance laughed.

“ _Yes,_ _ _amor,__ _you can go._ ” Hunk went in the direction of the stairs. “ _Leave the door open so Shay can come in. And Hunk?_ ” Hunk stopped, turning to him.

“Yeah?”

Lance smiled. “ _You’re already perfect._ ”

Hunk laughed. “Thanks bro.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tells Lance where they met before :3
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm terrible at summaries hahaha gosh

Shiro was going to Hunk and Lance’s house. (Hunk invited everyone to breakfast)

He was early… yes.

They marked 10 a.m and Shiro was there at 9 a.m.

Not that he could help it… He really wanted to see Lance, talking via message is fun and all, but Shiro couldn't _see_ Lance, and the boy refused to FaceTime him so… yes. Enough reason to go earlier.

  


He let Hunk know of course.

And he replied with a “the door is open, you can just come in.”

‘ _Well, don’t mind me if I do’_ Shiro thought.

When he got there, he could hear a song playing

  


__I'm only happy when it rains__ __  
I'm only happy when it's complicated  
And though I know you can't appreciate it  
I'm only happy when it rains

  


He went to where the music was playing, the kitchen, and got mesmerized.

Lance was dancing in front of the stove. (He was frying bacon and eggs)

  


__You know I love it when the news is bad__ __  
Why it feels so good to feel so sad?  
I'm only happy when it rains

  


The movement of his hips, his swing, everything was perfect. The light coming from the window, a soft yellow, also was perfect against Lance’s tone skin.

  


__I'm only happy when it rains__ __  
I feel good when things are goin' wrong  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
I'm only happy when it rains

  


His hair looked so soft too, balancing with every movement.

  


__I'm only happy when it rains__ __  
You wanna hear about my new obsession?  
I'm riding high upon a deep depression  
I'm only happy when it rains

  


‘ _Come on Shiro! You’re a porn actor! A PORN ACTOR for goodness sake!’_

Shiro reprimanded himself. He **shouldn’t** get half-hard from just seeing Lance dance.

  


__Pour some misery down on me  
Pour some misery down on me_ _

  


“Hey man.” Hunk saluted from behind him. “You’re early… even earlier than Shay… Ooooh she’s gonna be pissed!” Hunk joke. “Come on, let’s freak Lance out.”

Hunk walked like a cat until he was behind Lance and hugged him, scaring Lance.

“ _What the hell?!_ ” Hunk turned him so he cold see Shiro. (even more shocked now).

  


It was fast but he heard. Shiro heard Lance speaking.

  


“Hey Lance. Sorry, I’m early...” Shiro scratched behind his neck

He was blushing, he just knew it. How he can be so different with Lance?

Lance shook his head and sign. “No, no, it’s okay. Nice seeing you again Shiro.” Hunk translated.

Shiro smiled. “Yeah, well since you were so against FaceTiming me, I had to come earlier.”

  


Shiro held a blue rose in front of Lance.

“Here. This is, uh, this is for you.” Blushiiiiing. Shiro’s heart was beating fast “Thought it would look nice, since your eyes are blue as well...”

Lance smiled, grabbing the flower, he signed

“Thank you. You’re a...” Hunk didn’t finish.

“What?” Shiro asked, looking at him.

“ _friend..._ ” Hunk looked at Lance and signed

 

‘ _You serious?’_

‘ _What? He is right? He brought me flowers.’_

‘ _Lance, he’ s flirting with you.’_

‘ _Pfff no he’s not Hunk. We’re friends. Just like me and you.’_

‘ _What? Lance he is definitely flirting!’_

‘ _Oh pleeease, Shiro is a porn actor Hunk. He could have anyone he wanted. Why would he want someone like me?’_

  


“What?” Shiro asked Hunk.

“Nah… he just… he appreciate the flower man.” Hunk put his hands on Shiro’s shoulders “He thinks you’re a really good __friend__ _._ ”

  


Ouch.

Ok, Shiro did not expect that.

  


******* Breakfast

  


Everyone was there. Enjoying their food.

And if you think Shiro would give up on Lance after being called a _friend_ , you are very much mistaken. He would use any chance he got to flirt with Lance.

Keith grabbed him and pulled to the side

“Dude. What are you doing? Even I am getting embarrassed! For you!”

“He thinks I’m his _friend_ Keith. I’m just changing that.”

“You’re not changing anything you dumbass. If you haven’t noticed yet, flirt is something he does to _everyone_ even more with Hunk. Because they’re _friends._ ” Keith slapped Shiro on his shoulder. “Which means, you _flirting_ with him, will just make him think you’re nothing more than his _friend._ ”

“Why would he think that?”

“How would I know? You’re the _Black Lion._ Shouldn’t you do something less dorky?” Keith looked with pity on his eyes and sighed “I know that you behind the cameras is a totally different person. But maybe let the _Lion_ take over this time. Or someone will steal him from you.”

Shiro looked angry at him.

“ _Not me!”_ (he suffered once. And one time is enough.)

  


  


***** **Skipping** **time a bit, for after breakfast** *

  


  


Lance was washing the dishes while everyone was on the living room, arguing about the next video.

Shiro decided to help him (the next one would not be with him).

  


“Hey, can I help you?”

Lance looked at him, smiled and nodded, pointed to a piece of paper on the shelf ‘ _thank you’_.

Shiro was drying the plates while Lance would wash them.

‘ _Now’_ Shiro thought ‘ _now it’s the time to warm things a little.’_

  


“Lance...”

“ _Hm?_ ”

“Do you remember when I told you we have met before?” He looked at Lance from the side, he could see Lance tensing. “That wasn’t a joke. I- well I didn’t have this scar when me met...” He pointed to his face. “And my hair way way longer than now too...” Lance froze.

Is Shiro saying that _he_ was the super good looking soldier? He looked at Shiro.

“You may not believe me when I tell you this but… you really saved me. I was in bad road when we met, and having someone saying that I was good the way I was well… really meant something to me.”

Shiro looked at him now. Serious.

“I tried to find you later, but the doctors told me you already had been discharged...”

 _Oh god… it was him._ Shiro saw him with Lotor.

He saw what happened with him.

 

“That guy that was with you that time… was he your boyfriend? Did he hurt you?”

Lance squeezed his hands on the sink a balanced his head ‘ _no’_

“Those seemed to be really bad injuries Lance… and he even grabbed you by your broken arm...”

  


_Stop._

  


“I wanted to make him let go of you but when I noticed you were already gone… Did he do something else?”

  


_Lotor didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one at fault… I didn’t love him right._

  


Lance shook his head again, but he was shivering.

Shiro noticed. “Hey. Lance, look at me.” He used his hand to lift Lance’s chin

“It’s okay. No matter what happened before, he can’t hurt you now. He won’t hurt you.”

Shiro hugged Lance. “No matter what happens I won’t let the people I love suffer. So please just breathe okay? Or you’re gonna have a panic attack and Hunk will come here and kick my butt.”

Lance laughed, hugging Shiro, he was so warm and Lance couldn't help felling safe.

They stayed like that for a moment, until Shiro hold Lance’s face, bringing his own close to him.

  


_RED ALERT_

  


Lance turned his face, letting Shiro kiss his cheek instead of his mouth.

That surprised both.

Lance quickly tapped on the paper that said ‘ _sorry’_ over and over.

Shiro just looked at him for a while then rubbing his hand on his neck he said

“Sorry… It’s just that...” Shiro held Lance’s hands and squeezes, while looking directly at those magnificent blue eyes. “I’m serious about you Lance. I want to know more about you. Not as a _friend_. You have your reasons to not speak to anyone, except Hunk, _of course…_ and to not believe in relationships if that asshole was really your boyfriend. But you need to thrust me when I say I’m serious about you. Think about it.”

Shiro squeezed their hands one last time before letting him go.

Lance didn’t know what to think, he was definitely blushing but why would Shiro want someone like him? He wasn’t anything… no one needed him, he was useless and somehow the ‘Hot guy of the year’ was into him?

  


Difficult to believe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see Lance remembering a bit about Lotor, Hunk comforts him, Lance gets more comfortable with the rest of the team. A wedding shooting!
> 
> And a first kiss <3

“ _Why were you all over him?”_

“ _ _Gezz Lotor, relax, Hunk is my friend.”__

  


__SLAP_ _

  


“ _ _You will not let him touch you like that again.”__

______________________________

  


“ _ _What do you want me to do?? They’re my family Lotor! I can’t stop talking to them!”__

“ _ _If you love me, you will. Or that were lies?”__

“ _ _What? No, Lotor I love you, please… I already cut ties with Hunk, I can’t-”__

  


__CRACK_ _

  


______________________________

“ _ _Everything is your fault! You should die!”__

______________________________

“ _ _I love you Lance, you can’t leave me.”__

______________________________

“ _ _You worthless. No one will want you.”__

______________________________

“ _ _I can’t leave without you Lance.”__

______________________________

“ _ _No one will miss you."__

______________________________

“ _ _I’m doing this so we stay together forever Lance.”__

______________________________

“ _ _Lance.”__

______________________________

“ _ _Lance you can’t get rid of me.”__

______________________________

  


_Lance_

  


_Lan_ ce!

  


Lance!

  


LANCE!!

  


Lance woke up with Hunk shaking him. He snapped his eyes open, yelling, he tried to fight but Hunk held his arms.

“Whoa! Wai- Lance! Stop! It’s me! It’s me buddy, Hunk!”

That made him stop, he tried to catch his breath.

“ _ _H-Hunk?__ ” now he began to focus on the boy sitting in front of him.

“Yeah, you’re ok man. It was just a dream-” Lance started coughing, he couldn't yell anymore and yet there he was, yelling his heart out. Hunk tried to make him relax, passing a hand on his back.

“Just breath… I thought you were better, this has not happened for some time...”

“ _Y_ _ _-yeah, sorry… I just- cof cof – I had a lot on my mind today so- cof cof__ ”

  


It took a while until Lance stopped coughing, he took his breath and gave his best friend a small smile.

“ _ _I’m alright now Hunk. You can go back to sleep...__ ”

Hunk hugged him “There’s no way I’m leaving you now buddy.” He laid on the bed, bringing Lance closer to him. “I need to sleep, and so do you. Allura wants you to take more pictures tomorrow.” Lance squeezed his arms at the mention of meeting the others again. “Is that because of him…?”

  


What? Lance snapped his head up, looking at the amber eyes in surprise.

  


“It’s because of Shiro telling you he’s serious? You remembered Lotor...”

“ _ _Hunk__.” Lance stopped him. Of course he couldn’t hide anything from him. He just hugged him tighter and hide his face on Hunk’s neck.

Hunk didn’t say anything for a while, just rubbing his hands up and down Lance’s back.

Lance was almost asleep, but he still was able to hear when the other said:

  


“You can trust him Lance. And if he messes up, I’ll kill him myself. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

  


*** In the morning

  


Lance didn’t stop to really look at it before, but what Hunk called as ‘his studio’ was like a mansion.

It was a big house, white on the outside, with a lot of windows and verandas. The inside of the house was painted in warm colors, brown, red, orange, stairs in front of the front door that led up to the second floor. Well… fancy it’s the word Lance would use to describe the house.

He signed to Hunk.

‘ _Who is the owner of this mansion anyway?’_

“Hm? Oh, I didn’t tell you? This is Shiro’s house. How he managed to buy this is something you will have to ask him, I don’t really know the details.”

  


What?? This hou- mansion, villa, whatever belonged to Shiro??

  


When they entered one of the rooms, it was decorated with roses all over the place, petals on the bed, like a boyfriend trying to please his girlfriend, a vanilla fragrance in the air.

  


“Oh! You’re here! Wonderful!” Allura said jogging to them. She was wearing a white dress and a vail, her hair tied up in a bun. “So? What do you think?” she whirled, showing off all her dress. Lance looked at her in awe.

“Lance said you look beautiful.” Hunk translated his hands movement.

Allura giggle “Thank you Lance. Today it will be a wedding photo shoot for our clients.” she pointed to the men behind her. They were amazing as well (of course). Keith had his hair in a ponytail and was wearing a white tuxedo, with a soft grey vest and what was more interesting to Lance is how good he looked without his mullet. (That made him giggle)

He looked to Keith’s side and froze. Shiro was… well he was… stunning. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white vest, shirt and necktie, his hair was brushed back… and oh. my. God. He was wearing glasses?? He already looks amazing without them, but with them it just looked… _sexy._

“Uuuuuugh Hunk! Tell your friend to close his mouth already! Gross~~” Pidge whined. Lance was completely red and sign ‘ _sorry_ ’ over and over again.

“Well, he’s apologizing profoundly so yeah.” Hunk shrugged.

Shiro just smiled at Lance while Keith seemed very uncomfortable. “Can we just get on with it already?? I hate this.”

“You look very handsome...” Lance wrote in his notebook.

That made Keith stop “… really?” He gave a triumphant smile.

“Without your mullet.” he finished reading. “What?” Keith lightly pushed Lance by his shoulder “Fuck off Lance. My hair is amazing and you know it.”

 

Lance laughed a bit, it was nice having friends again, and even bickering most of the time with Keith he felt comfortable, enough to try to speak… maybe.

 

“What about Shiro then? You’re only talking about Keith.” Pidge smirked. Shiro stretched his back, fixing his tuxedo smiling. Lance blushed even more… he wanted to say it himself… he breathed in

  


“ _ _He looks really sexy__ ” he said, breathing out, hiding his face with his hands. No one said anything. Maybe they didn’t hear him? He looked through his fingers at them. They were all dumbfounded, Shiro was wide eyed and blushing, but before he could say anything the others were circling Lance.

  


“Oh my! Your voice is beautiful Lance!” Allura said excited.

“Dude! If you could talk, you should have spoke with us sooner!” Pidge was all over him.

Keith was just smiling at Shiro while Hunk was hugging him, almost crying.

“ _ _I’m sorry, it’s just that my voice is not the same as before...__ _”_ before Pidge could ask anything, Hunk covered her mouth with his hand. “We should start the photoshoot! When we’re finished I’ll make something to celebrate this!”

  


Lance was happy, they were all very receptive and happy he decided to speak with them and they continued talking and asking questions through all the photoshoot. After that, Lance was guarding the equipment when Shiro came to talk with him.

  


“Thank you...” Lance looked at him “For doing the shooting…” Lance smiled

“ _ _It’s okay… and I’m getting paid too...__ _”_ Lance was a little shy talking alone with him, but he couldn't go back to his notebook now. Shiro changed his weight to one foot to another “So… can I ask why you decided to talk with us now? I mean, not that I don’t like hearing your voice…I do, I loved it, I mean, I liked. I just- I’m curious...” Lance chuckled. “ _ _I just thought that it wouldn't be a problem, since you guys are Hunk’s friends… And I wanted to say how you looked by myself…__ _”_ he looked at Shiro from head to toe, his hair was a little messier than when he took the photos and the necktie was nowhere to be seen, his shirt was open at the top, showing part of his chest, yes he was hot before, but now he looked even better… Lance could take a photo of him under the rain… if it was raining.

“I could always use the shower for that. It would be the same thing” Shiro whispered in his ear, closer than he was before, Lance didn’t realize he was speaking out loud and that Shiro had moved closer to him

“ _ _Yep__ _!_ ” Lance shrieked covering his ear, face flushed. Shiro seemed shocked for an instant before he started laughing.

“ _S_ _ _top laughing! That’s not funny!__ _”_ Lance pushed Shiro, hands on his chest.

“Sorry, sorry, you were just so cute, I couldn't help!” Shiro held his hands, keeping them over his chest.

  


He laughed for a bit caressing Lance’s cheek.

At that moment, Lance could feel time stoping. He didn’t hear the clock ticking, the voices downstairs, even the air seemed to stop passing through them. All he could notice, was how beautiful Shiro looked at that moment, if he wasn’t holding his hands, he would had definitely took a photo of that moment, his smile was so genuine, eyes sparkling like he had stars inside (don’t need to say Lance was blushing). Shiro came closer and closer, and this time, Lance couldn't find the strength to turn to the other side.

  


And so they kissed. Shiro was a real gentleman, it was different than the kiss he shared with Keith on the set, it was like he was afraid that Lance would broke, they just touched their lips together, a simple kiss, but that made Lance feel the butterflies in his stomach, he held Shiro’s tuxedo, squeezing his hands, bringing him closer as he tried to deepen their kiss. He licked Shiro’s bottom lip, he could feel Shiro tensing and almost distanced himself, ready to apologize, when Shiro pass his hand from Lance’s cheek to the back of his neck tugging on his hair, arranging the angle for a better kiss.

Lance opened his mouth when he felt his hair being pulled, giving space for Shiro to put his tongue inside his mouth. It was a wet kiss, Lance could feel his drool going down his chin (well, his and Shiro’s, not that he cared at the time), he hugged Shiro by his neck, Shiro held him by his waist, hands moving under his shirt, going up. Shiro’s tongue went deep in Lance’s mouth, making him moan a bit, there was no place Shiro’s tongue didn’t find.

  


Things were getting really out of control and Lance tensed up when Shiro mechanical hand reached his chest. Shiro feeling that distanced himself, chuckling a bit when he saw Lance, with his eyes closed, trying to find his mouth again. Shiro cupped Lance’s cheek and touched his forehead with his.

“Sorry, you don’t have any idea of how much I want this to keep going… but I don’t think right now it would be good, you know...” Shiro looked at the room “No bed, or a couch…” Lance looked confused for a moment, then he also distanced himself. “ _ _Ah! No, no, that’s- that makes sense… uh… sorry, I got caught on them moment… Ah! Not that I would kiss anyone if the moment seemed good for that, I mean, if it was Allura, or Hunk, I wouldn't… just- uhum… just with you...__ _”_ Lance glanced at Shiro and this time he successfully had the perfect time to grab his cellphone (the camera was way too far) and snapped a picture, now he had a perfect photo that showed how beautiful Shiro looked, smiling. A smile that, Lance dared think, happened only with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a romantic!  
> Lance is not ready for relationships, but he gets to know a bit more about Shiro  
> Hunk vents about Lance's situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the spam of chapters haha  
> Just two more and then I'll stop haha and go back to normal :P
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________________

“So… Can I say you're my boyfriend now?” Shiro asked looking bashfully at Lance.

Lance looked at him, surprised “ _ _What__ _?_ ”

“Well, I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to yet… uh… but we kissed… and I really want to take responsibility...” Shiro continued blabbing while Lance was thinking, not paying that much attention to him after the first phrase. He couldn't help but notice how Shiro was different in person, he was a romantic! Lance would never imagine that! Take responsibility, because of a kiss? I mean, he really didn’t kiss everyone just because of the mood, hell he hadn’t kiss anyone since Lotor, and that was almost a year ago! But to enter a relationship again…

  


“Lance?” Shiro put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You ok?”

“… _S_ _ _orry… I- I don’t think I can enter a relationship yet...__ ” He was scared, Lotor seemed like a really nice guy in the beginning of the relationship as well, and look how things turned out. Lance could never talk the same way he did and let’s not talk about some scars he have on his body… He wanted to change, that’s why he was speaking with the group now, but baby steps right?

“Hey, it’s okay. Baby steps Lance… you just decided to speak with us, with _me_ , that’s a huge thing. Honestly, I know I’m way different in person… I’m a romantic. But patience yields focus. I’m good with waiting for you till the moment you think you’re ready.” Shiro squeezed his hand a bit then laugh a bit “You probably thinking why a guy like me is doing things like porn.”

Lance blinked at that

“ _ _Well, Hunk did tell me that this was your house… and I really can’t imagine why you guys decided to open this company… I never imagined Hunk getting comfortable in filming naked people...__ _”_ Lance blushed a bit.

Shiro nodded “Well, we all came from different places… I served with Keith some time ago, Hunk and Pidge were friends for some time now and Allura worked at another company… Keith is the one that told me about this…” Shiro scratched his neck “You see, things happened when I was on military… with the result of me losing my arm and being dispensed with honor.” Shiro extended his mechanical arm in front of him. “My whole team was actually… we got really messed up physically or emotionally. I was lost before I met you and even more when I couldn’t find you… That’s when Keith came saying that he was doing a job that payed well and the company was decent. Allura had just started the company… Coran just helps her with the financial part, keeping an eye on things, they didn’t have a place yet for the studio… and since I inherit this house, I decided to put it to use...”

  


Lance was hearing to every word. He felt a little bad when he got to know that Hunk was Pidge’s friend for quite some time but never really told him… but then at that time he probably wouldn’t want to meet her anyway so he let go of this thought.

  


“ _ _But why porn? You probably have a lot of money to hold this house… so you didn’t need this...__ _”_ He didn’t want to look like he had prejudice against his choice of career, but it was something he was curious. Shiro just shrugged. “It’s not really that different than being an action or a drama actor in my opinion. And I like my mask when I’m filming.”

  


Yes, the big detail about their movies! They all used some kind of sexy mask, that way they could walk on the streets like normal people, no one would recognize them.

  


Lance smiled “ _Y_ _ _ou do look good with your mask… but it’s like you become someone completely different...__ _”_

“Is that good, or bad?” Shiro asked, he knew he was different in front of the cameras, but that’s because their clients didn’t want the romantic Shiro, but the soldier. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be conscious if Lance didn’t like that other side of him.

“ _ _I’m not saying it as a bad thing!__ _”_ Lance shook his hands in front of him. He seemed a little uncomfortable though… “Then what is it Lance? You can tell me, it’s not like I’ll be mad at you or anything...”

Lance remembered when he saw Shiro with Keith, the way he looked at him made him shiver, but not from fear… but something else. He couldn't help but imagine himself in Keith’s place.

“ _ _I-It’s nothing! I just wanted to make sure you don’t think I said it in a bad way__ _._ ”

“If you say so...”

  


At that time Hunk (thank goodness) called them to eat, Lance was pretty sure that if he was calling just now, that meant a feast was waiting for them.

  


***(skip eating part huhu)***

  


They all were stuffed!

Of course, Hunk made a lot of food ‘Lance speaking need to be fully celebrated’ was Hunk excuse to make a lot of cooking. They were all sitting in the living room, chatting and laughing and just enjoying each other company. Shiro was sitting next to Lance (Hunk was on the other side), a lot happened since morning so Lance was feeling a bit more tired than usual, his eyes were closing and opening as he battle against sleep. He lost the battle by the way. His head dropped over Shiro’s shoulder. It surprised the other man but he could only smile softly as he saw Lance sleeping face (AND he was super happy that even unconsciously he decided to use his shoulder, not Hunk’s).

“Ugh, Shiro you’re smiling in that gross way again.” Pidge said.

“What?” He looked at the others, flushing. “N-no I’m not.”

“Dude. Stop. You’ll just embarrass yourself. Pidge knows all.” Keith said dispensing him with a hand.

“I think it’s really sweet how he got attached to you.” Allura said, smiling. “Don’t you agree Hunk?”

Hunk was looking at Lance, with a mix of emotions.

He was happy of course, he was the cupid after all. But something inside him was still very much attached to Lance, refusing to let go. Seeing him sleeping using Shiro as a pillow, instead of him? What he was feeling at the moment wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Hunk?” Keith called him.

“What? Sorry I just- I was lost in thoughts for a moment...” As he was speaking Lance made a noise, still asleep, his hands went searching for something, groping the air. And as if that was a signal, Hunk held his hand smiling. Lance then shifted from Shiro to Hunk, hugging him and smiling. “...Yeah, I think it’s nice he’s opening up to you man.” Hunk didn’t look at him while speaking stroking Lance’s hair (if he did look at Shiro he would see a frown on Shiro’s face).

“Guess your shoulder is too stiff Shiro.” Pidge teased “You have a rival.” She and Keith chuckled.

Hunk then noticed the tension. What was that feeling? It’s not like he still liked Lance. His feelings were never that deep, and he was sure that his feelings for Shay were bigger than what he felt for Lance (romantically speaking).

  


No one said a thing… tension still on the air… but that gave enough time for Hunk to think.

“Look, Shiro. It’s not what you think. Or any of you think… I liked Lance a long time ago, true. But now I have Shay with me. And she’s everything I wished for...”

“Hunk...-” Allura started saying but Hunk stopped her.

“No, you guys need to hear this.” He looked at Shiro. “You just met him, you just know him as my shy friend that can speak but won’t and even got in the trouble of learning ASL so he wouldn’t be forced to talk. I met him before that. I met him when he was that explosion of emotions. He would talk to everyone, laugh, flirt more than necessary… care about every single person he thought was his friend or his family. He was like fire… the ocean while a storm was on scene. But now- now he’s like the ocean after the storm. He’s still _broken._ His ex-boyfriend was an asshole, and abusive, he made Lance think everything wrong in their relationship was his fault, that he wasn’t good enough, that he wasn’t _allowed_ to be happy! Yes, when I met you I thought you could change things, and fix him the way _I_ couldn’t, but he’s not ready Shiro. If you push him now he will break all over again. He _still_ have nightmares because of him! And his voice will never be the same, **and** he has scars all over his body! Just to keep reminding him of what happened!” He then looked at the others. “So I’m protective of him. Yes. How could I not be?? I wasn’t there when he needed me, I _knew_ something was wrong when he distanced himself from me. _I knew and I did nothing!_ ” Hunk brought Lance closer to him squeezing him against his chest. “So I will keep an eye on him and on every single person that tries something with him.”

  


Hunk was almost crying, he never really showed to others how much guilt he was feeling on not doing anything for his best friend. He needed to put those feelings out of his chest.

“Since the beginning, Lance always had my back. He would fight with anyone that said something bad about me, he always heard me when I had a problem, he didn’t really like the personal space since his family is gigantic, so we were always glued together… In college he started dating this guy, and he seemed nice at the beginning, but after some time Lance didn’t touch anyone and I could see bruises on his arm… but he would always avoid or change the subject when I asked him, and then-” Hunk sniffled “Then he disappeared. I couldn’t contact him, his family couldn't contact him, he went missing for months! From time to time we would receive a short message saying that he was ok and that he just needed some time alone, but he wouldn’t reply to any of my messages! I was searching for him everywhere! For 06 months I was looking for him! So when that bastard called me saying that Lance was on the hospital I ran to him. And you know what I found?? I found Lance unconscious, with a broken arm and leg, and his neck so bruised that it looked like a tattoo! The doctor told me that he always visited the hospital, at least 3 times a month! I don’t even know how he survived!”

  


Hunk took deep breaths. Tears falling

  


“So yeah… I won’t see him hurting _ever_ again.”

  


Everyone remained silent. It was too much information to process. They really didn’t know that Lance had suffered all of this, yes he was shy and they did find weird that he could talk but chose not too, but he would always smile, his aura was warm and all of them in that room felt comfortable having him around. Pidge was looking to her hands, Keith was speechless, Allura looking to Hunk with wet eyes and Shiro was looking at Lance.

While Hunk was telling everything, Shiro noticed Lance’s hands squeezing, his friend probably didn’t notice since he was venting, but Lance was awake.

He heard everything, Shiro saw his blue eyes change color to darker tones when Hunk spoke about Lotor and a lighter blue, like the blue sky on a sunny day when he heard how desperate Hunk was searching for him.

  


“I’m sorry Hunk.” Pidge broke the silence. “I-I didn’t… you never told me… I was just kidding...”

“We all apologize Hunk. It is clear that you and Lance suffered more than you should.” Allura put her hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “You are a good friend.”

“Not that we didn’t knew it before.” Keith said looking at Hunk. “But I know Shiro. And I know he won’t hurt Lance.” he was completely serious looking at him now. “If he does, I’ll hold him so you can punch him how many times you want.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. He saw Lance look at him, embarrassment in those beautiful eyes.

“Hunk...” Shiro started, never looking away from Lance. “You know I’m completely different from when I’m on camera… If you ask me why I like Lance, I honestly can’t answer you. I don’t know. When I first met him, I was in a bad moment and for me he saved me that day. But as you said, he’s not the same person he was before. When I met him, he was really different, I couldn't picture him as Lance is now” Lance looked away from him, squeezing his eyes shut. “But I want to know him.” Shiro held Lance’s hand. “I want to know this Lance and I promise you I’ll never hurt him. Patience yields focus. I’m perfectly fine dating Lance and let him decide if it’s worth pursuing this relationship. If he feels he’s not ready, or that we don’t fit together,” Shiro looked at Hunk “I’ll give up on him.”

  


They stared at each other for a while, as if they were having a silent conversation, when Hunk relaxed.

  


“Fine. I believe you.” He also relaxed his arms noticing he was squeezing Lance.

  


Everyone seemed to relax now, Pidge and Allura smiling.

Lance shifted, pretending to be waking up. “ _ _S-Sorry, I fall asleep...__ _”_

Hunk smiled “It’s alright. I know you didn’t sleep well last night… but we do need to start filming...”

  


Lance got off Hunk, sitting on the sofa “ _R_ _ _ight! Uhh I’ll see you at home then!__ _”_ and smiled, getting up.

“Hold on. I’ll give you a ride home.” Shiro said getting up as well. “Today is Allura’s turn to appear on the movie.” Shiro gave him a small smile.

“Oh yes! Rollo! Completely forgot about him!” Allura gasped, looking at her phone. “He will arrive in 5 minutes! I need to get ready!” Allura got up, said bye to Lance and ran upstairs to get ready.

“… _ _What is the theme today?__ ” Lance asked to no one in particular.

Pidge answered “BDSM. Allura is a marvelous dom.”

“She can compete with Shiro in that aspect.” Keith said not really realizing he said that out loud. Of course Pidge hear it and didn’t let it pass, making jokes and making him blush. “Fuck off Pidge!” Both of them left the room together, more like Keith wanting to escape from the little girl that would not stop laughing, leaving just Shiro, Lance and Hunk on the living room.

“Well, I leave Lance with you then. Allura will probably start calling me when she notice that she doesn’t know where things are-”

“HUNK, CAN YOU HELP ME A BIT?” They heard Allura screaming from the second floor. He just shrugged. “Told you. See you later Lance. Do. Not. Order. Take. Out. You need healthy food. Not garbage.”

“ _ _Hey! Pizza and hamburgers are not garbage!__ _”_ Lance said to late. Shiro smiled

“Do you want to go now?” He extended his hand for Lance, that looked for a while, like it was something from another planet, before holding it.

“ _Yeah…_ _ _Thanks.__ _”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date! <3  
> Second kiss  
> Shiro realizing something.

Shiro had a jaguar XE, that is what was written at the back of the car. Lance knew absolutely 0 about cars, the only thing he knew is that it looked very VERY expensive.

Inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

Everything was black, except the middle of the leather seat that it was white.

He thought it would uncomfortable to sit on, but when he seated, oh boy, it looked like the most comfortable couch he ever seated in his life.

  


" _W_ _ _ow... Your car is really comfortable.__ "

Shiro chuckled "He is isn't he? He's my black Lion." Shiro stuffed his chest proud.

" _I thought he was a jaguar...?_ " Lance looked a bit confused.

Shiro looked at Lance as he started the car. Blushing a little and stumbling his answer.

"W-well yeah, but that's just the name of the car right? It doesn't really mean the animal... So there's no problem in calling it a Lion..." He looked to the road and Lance liked to see how his ear were more red than his face. "And I'm the only one that calls it like that so, uh, yeah. There's no problem." Glancing at Lance from the corner he whispered. "Don't tell anyone. It's our secret. Deal?" He lifted his pinky finger from the rest arm. Lance giggled " _ _Deal__ _!_ " And wrapped his finger with Shiro's.

  


While they were driving they talked about a lot of stuff. Well Lance did most of the talking, really. Not that Shiro cared. He was really happy that Lance was willing to talk with him that much, he told Shiro about his family, stories about when he and Hunk were little, more about himself, favorite color, favorite sweet, favorite food, the music he was in love at the moment, anyway. A lot. He was still talking when suddenly he stopped and grabbed Shiro's arm.

" _ _Stop! Can you stop here Shiro?! Please!__ " Lance pointed with his other hand at the scenario outside. Shiro tried not to freak out at the sudden question. He slowed down a little to see what Lance was pointing and he saw a little amusement park. It wasn't anything fascinating, it had a couple of tents and a Ferry wheel. He stopped the car on the parking lot close to it and Lance got out of the car excited.

" _ _I haven't been in one of those in so long!__ " He smiled at Shiro.

  


When they entered the space, the music and sweet smell hit them softly. There was a decent amount of people there. The sufficient for them to get separated a little. Shiro looked over the heads for Lance, when he felt someone holding his hand. Lance was there, holding his hand and smiling, he pulled Shiro closer so he could speak. " _ _That way we won't lose each other. There's so many people here that no one will notice.__ " Lance smile grow bigger and he made the 'shhh' sign with his free hand. Shiro couldn't help a laugh getting out of his mouth, squeezing their hands together.

  


They looked at all the tents first, exploring everything and making notes of where to go first.

Lance made sure that the ice cream tent was the first one they went. He ordered a blueberry ice cream with little hearts made of sugar on top and Shiro ordered a mix between vanilla and chocolate, he was going to pay for both of them but Lance strongly refused.

The next tent was a 'shoot and win a prize!' one. Shiro thought it would be a good moment for winning a present for Lance but that didn't happened.

He was speechless, Lance shot at every single target, right in the middle. He then asked for a huge black Lion that was on the shelf.

He did ask if Shiro wanted to try, but Shiro just let it pass, he was good with a gun, but he was better with a close range... Thing, so he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Lance.

  


Lance pressed the new stuffed toy to Shiro's face, got up on tip toes to get near his ear and said " _M_ _ _y family called me sharpshooter! And this is for you. A gift for you to remember our date.__ " That last word came out almost as a purr.

  


Oh. Shit.

  


Shiro didn't even think about that! Of course! This could be (and it was, Lance just told him) their first date!

He was over the moon when he realized that Lance also thought about them that way. He smiled, grabbing Lance's hand again and bringing him closer. "Don't wanna lose my sexy date." He winked at Lance that blushed a little.

They continued the adventure, playing all kind of games and eating a lot of stuff. The sun was setting when Shiro said he wanted to ride the ferry wheel. Both entered the cabin and were looking outside absorbing the scenario, Lance couldn't help and grabbed his phone, taking photos of the sunset. Shiro smiled seeing Lance so comfortable.

  


"So, why photography?" He asked.

Lance looked at him, then at his phone and changed his place sitting close to Shiro.

He showed the sunset picture to him.

" _ _How do you feel when you look at it?__ "

"I feel happy. The warm colors give a nice feeling."

" _T_ _ _his exactly picture can make someone sad.__ " Lance said looking at the picture. " _F_ _ _eelings are different to everyone. A picture, a scent, a music... They all can be different. I wanted to express my feelings even without words. I actually wanted to go all over the world and take a lot of pictures, but that didn't work out.__ " Lance gave a small smile sliding to other photos. He then stopped at the picture he took earlier of Shiro. His smile changed to a warm one. " _A_ _ _nd it can also preserve that special moment. To remember me that even if there is dark moments, there were good moments too...__ "

  


Hearing Lance's reasons he felt warm inside.

He felt happy that the man by his side had a picture of him and was smiling like that to their memory, but he also had another thought surging in his mind.

"... Do you still have pictures of Lotor?"

Lance's head snapped up, looking at him with wide eyes. "You said that it was to remember you that there were good moments as well..."

" _ _I don't have anymore. I had until some days ago... But I throw them away after I met you...__ " Lance lowered his eyes looking at his hands as they held Shiro's.

  


Shiro pulled Lance close to him, he was so light that he ended up sitting on top of him, he held Lance's hand, bringing them close to his mouth, kissing them.

It was a sweet kiss, a devoted one. His eyes were closed as his lips lingered for more than a second on each hand, he then let them go evolving Lance in an embrace, bringing him closer. His head rested on the connection of Lance's neck to his shoulder.

He told Hunk he didn't know if he was in love with this Lance. But honestly, how could he not be in love? Love was such a strong word though.

Lance passed his arms over Shiro's shoulders as well, caressing his hair in slow movements, resting his cheek over Shiro's head.

The cabin finally stopped at the top. Shiro was still organizing his feelings. He never felt like that before and he had his share of lovers in the past. But with Lance it was like his gravity center changed to that boy, all he could think about was him. He felt complete when he was with him and a hole on his chest when he was apart. And even for him that was ridiculous. How can someone change your whole life in just a few weeks of coexistence?

When he opened his eyes, he thought seeing something shine. He looked up, looking at Lance's face.

And his world stopped.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move.

Lance's skin shined with the yellow and orange nuances like he was the sun personified. And his eyes, it was like they could read every thought of Shiro's.

Even Shiro wanted to take a photo of that moment. His ears were buzzing, Lance looked at him with so much adoration, love even (Shiro dared to interpret). Lance tilted his head just a bit, giving Shiro the most beautiful smile he ever seen.

It was like something pulled them together, Shiro didn't knew if he moved or if Lance moved, but they were so close now, Lance closed his eyes slowly looking at Shiro's lips.

  


And they kissed.

  


Shiro felt his stomach turning in a good way.

White birds where flying outside, passing through the window at that perfect moment. He was trembling, like small shock waves were passing through. That simple kiss, just lips touching, felt 1000% more special than that kiss they shared before.

  


_The infinite._

  


That is what Shiro could feel, in every piece of his being, it was curious how such a simple kiss could make him feel like they were soulmates finally finding one another, his hands wanted to hold him close and never leave and even though Lance was in his arms on that moment, sitting very close to him, with his eyes closed, he feared that this date was just a dream, he could not believe his feelings.

‘If I open my eyes now, I’ll wake up… I don’t want that.’ Shiro thought, he grow more and more agitated inside. Lance probably realized that and he traced small circles in his back, letting him feel his body temperature.

  


When they separated both were exasperated, Shiro's hands were still on Lance's hips, refusing to let go. Lance slid his hands over Shiro's chest, hugging him again by his waist. His face rested on Shiro's shoulder.

“ _ _For a moment I thought that if I opened my eyes I would wake up in my bed...__ _”_ he said exhaling the air he was holding.

Shiro couldn't speak he just tried to breath, in that position he could pay more attention to other details, like how soft Lance’s hair was, and the soft scent of coconut (Lance’s shampoo) and the softener.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Lance started moving.

“I don’t really want to let you go.”

“ _ _S-Shiro! There are people watching at the other cabin!__ _”_ Lance panicked a bit.

  


Shiro looked over his shoulder and saw four kids looking at them, he gave them a small smile and made the ‘shhh’ sign, which made the children strongly assent, smiling and giggling. Shiro laughed and Lance just grumbled hiding his face on Shiro’s neck.

They stayed like that until the last moment (so the worker couldn’t see them like that).

When they got at Lance’s house, it was already night. They were outside the car, holding hands.

“ _ _Do you want to come inside? I can make coffee...__ _”_ Lance asked tilting his head as Shiro caressed his cheek. “I would like to, but you must be tired. And tomorrow I need to go to the army’s office, seems like they want to look at my arm...” Lance looked preoccupied at him “It’s okay, is not like I left on bad terms with them. And they did tell me I would need to go there sometimes to keep on check of my arm.” Shiro brought Lance closer to peck a kiss on the boy.

“How about tomorrow? Are you free on the afternoon? We could go dinner at a restaurant, or at home. I can cook for you. No one will be there tomorrow, that way you can be more comfortable. How about it?” Shiro smiled at him. Lance thought for a bit before nodding and hugging him.

“ _B_ _ _e careful on your way home.__ ”

  


‘Ugh don’t make things more complicated Lance!’ Shiro thought as he felt his heart squeezing not wanting to let go of the man before him, he squeezed Lance before letting go and kissing him again.

“ _Tomorrow.”_ Shiro started speaking full of desire before he could hold it. “Uhum, tomorrow we can spend all the time together. I’ll text you when I leave the office and you can come soon after that if you want.” His appointment was in the early morning, so he was pretty sure that he would be back before noon. Which means he could spend the whole day with Lance if he wanted. (And Lance did!)

  


*** Shiro left!

  


Lance entered his home, took his shoes off, and went to the living room, Hunk wasn’t there yet, so he turned on the radio and an appropriate music was playing.

  


__I think I might’ve inhale you_ _

__I could feel you behind my eyes_ _

__You gotten into my bloodstream_ _

__I could feel you floating in me_ _

  


Lance closed his eyes, his body moving with the song, it was appropriate, because that’s how he was feeling at the moment. (At least this part of the song) he heard the song before, he knew that the song meant that the person was so in love with the other that even if they said something that hurt them, he was still in love with them… like a drug… and in the past he would link this song with someone else, but at that moment, all that mattered was Shiro, all he could feel on his body was his body temperature, Shiro’s hand on his waist, his hands, his face, his lips. He continued slowly dancing even after the music ended and other song started.

  


Today he would definitely sleep and have a good dream.

  


  


*** At Shiro’s.

  


He sent a message to Lance, as soon as he stepped on the house.

He closed the door and rested his head on it.

  


That night was surreal.

It was more than he could ever imagine happening today. He was holding the black lion and he could smell the coconut essence, since Lance was hugging it the entire time.

He inhaled the scent and stayed there for a few minutes, until Keith pass through him and startle.

  


“Dude! What the hell?!” Keith yelled, squeezing his hand on his chest. “You scared the shit out of me! What you doing there?!”

Shiro looked at him. “I’m in love.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with Lance, Keith.”

Keith scoffed “Yeah, tell me something new.”

“No. Keith, I _l_ _ _ove__ him.”

  


Keith stopped and looked at him

  


“What? Shiro that’s ridiculous, you know better than to say these things out of nowhere. I’m not saying that Lance is not good for you, but for you to say things like that...”

“I know… but those things can happen-”

“No, it can’t Shiro. There’s no such thing as love at first sight and all that bullshit.”

“Language.”

“Oh bite me. Look, you’re just confused. You like him, I believe you, but he’s broken. You’re broken. That won’t be good to either of you.”

“Thank you for the support.”

“I’m being honest. You know I don’t give a crap. I’m not tip toeing with you. You still so messed up, that you were all nervous just seeing that you received a letter from the military! What will you do if you hurt him in one of your nightmares?”

Shiro tensed

“You know this might happen. And he is already on trauma because of a boyfriend. He won’t take it again. And Hunk will be pissed, and you promised not to hurt him-”

“Enough.”

Keith froze.

Shiro was still holding the lion but you could see his knuckles getting white.

“Shiro-”

“I said enough Keith. I know you’re right… just give me some space.”

  


Shiro left Keith alone and went to his room.

Once there he put the lion on the bed and laid in bed, his face on the stuffed animal, breathing in, out, in, out.

Of course he knew Keith was right. There wore times when he hurt his friend when having a nightmare. Keith was strong, he could take it, but that didn’t mean Shiro didn’t suffer for it. Now what if something like that happened with Lance? Would he take it?

  


Shiro started getting agitated when his phone started ringing.

He looked to see who it was, and look at it… Lance was calling him.

With a trembling voice, he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“ _ _Shiro?__ ”

“Hey, Lance, you’re okay?”

“ _ _What about you? Your voice is shaking...__ _”_

Shiro laughed closing his eyes.

“You just saved me from bad thoughts. That’s all.”

“. _.._ _ _Want to talk about it?__ ”

  


Oh god, how he loved Lance.

 

“ _ _It’s okay if you don’t! I just don’t want to see you in pain...__ _”_

“No, it’s fine… It’s just that… sometimes I have nightmares...”

“ _ _Yes…?__ _”_

“About my time on the war… and I end up hurting people while I’m dreaming… I- I don’t want to hurt you Lance...” that part left his mouth as a whisper and a pray. He wasn’t sure if saying all of that now would end things before they even started, but he needed to be absolutely clear with this if he wanted to be with him…

  


‘ _ **If you love something, let it go. And if it comes back, he’s truly yours.’**_ He remembered hearing that somewhere. Lance didn’t answer for a while, Shiro was ready to apologize and start trying to give up on those feelings when Lance spoke.

  


“ _ _We can go slowly Shiro… I also have nightmares… I always end up hurting Hunk when he tries to wake me up… That’s why he’s so protective of me...We’re still in the beginning of this.__ _”_ Shiro could feel Lance was smiling. “ _ _You’re not Lotor Shiro. You’re totally different from him. You’re talking to me. You’re letting me in your life. I’m sure we can work on this together. We can fix us both… if we’re together…….. Is that not enough?__ _”_

Lance asked after Shiro didn’t respond him.

Perhaps he got to full of himself. Who was he to say what Shiro had to do? He was nothing. Shiro could definitely find someone better for him, someone stronger…

“ _ _I’m sorry I spoke like that… of course you don’t need me…__ _”_

“I love you Lance.”

  


Lance froze.

  


“I was literally one step from breakdown. And you saved me. I don’t need you? Haha… you must be kidding me… I’m scared I can’t live without you now. Every time I close my eyes, you’re the first thing I see. You said, earlier that you were scared to open your eyes and wake up on your bed right? I was thinking the same thing. I was trembling so much fearing that. I’m scared that I may hurt you. I’m scared of you leaving me, ending this before  _this_  can even start. Keith told me to not say that I love you this soon. But I do. God Lance, I love you. Everything about you mess me in a way that I can’t even explain. Your hobbies, your stories, your pictures, your smile, your voice, your freckles, your gorgeous blue eyes. I love all of it. I love every little piece of you Lance.”

  


Shiro knew this was a rushed move.

That this might scare Lance and he might leave him like that, turning off the phone, but just hearing him breath at the other side of the line gave him fuel to continue.

  


“That kiss on the ferris wheel was so simple. The most simple kiss I had in my life, and it gave me more pleasure that everything else that I experienced. If I could, I would have took a picture of that moment. I felt like I was being electrocuted. Every part of me was shivering and if we were somewhere else, you would still be in my lap, in that same position. God knows what I would do to you Lance.”

  


He breathed

  


“ _ **I love you.**_ _”_

  


He just blurted everything he was feeling at that moment, and Lance didn’t say anything after he finished.

He knew he should say something, but he still was scared of relationships, even more so hearing Shiro say such profound words of love, he liked him, he liked hearing all of those things. But he wasn’t any angel or something like that, he was just him. Just Lance, he still was feeling that Shiro deserved someone better, someone that could be all that he needed. Sure, he just told him that they together could try and fix each other, but he never thought Shiro could fall so deep in love with him.

Shiro was being honest with him.

He should be as well…

  


“ _ _I- I don’t know how to respond to that Shiro… I like you. But I’m still scared of relationships, I still think that you deserve someone better than me. I’m just me… just Lance… you might be confused, for sure you will find someone better for you, and you’ll leave me...__ _”_

“Lan-”

“ _ _And I’m okay with that. I just want to enjoy my time with you… just tell me if you find someone better-__ _”_

“No no no. Stop. Lance stop. I know we’re being honest with each other here, but I just confessed to you in the most embarrassing way I could. I think I’m old enough to know when I’m in love with someone. There’s no way I’ll leave you. And I’ll say that to you every day if it’ll make you feel more confident.”

  


More silence.

  


“Look, don’t let it mess with your head ok? We are still taking things slowly. Super slow. You’re the captain of this ship ok? We go the way you want. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. Ok?”

“ _ _Ok… Thank you Shiro.__ _”_

“Don’t mention it. Now, you should sleep Lance. I don’t want to interrupt you beauty sleep.”

  


Lance laughed softly “ _ _I’m already beautiful. Thank you very much.__ _”_

Shiro smiled. “Indeed you are Lance. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“ _ _Yes. Just send me the message and I’ll go to your house.__ _”_

“It’s a date. Good night Lance.”

“ _ _Good night Shiro. Sweet dreams.__ _”_

Shiro turned off his phone. He turned in his bed so he could be facing the ceiling, using the stuffed animal as his pillow.

  


Tomorrow would be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro goes to the army :3  
> Here we have some hot stuff going on, second date  
> And a secret Lance didn't share with anyone yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, this chapter is a bit different from the last time.  
> I wasn't happy with chapter 9 and 10 the first time I posted this story.  
> I think now it's better :3
> 
> I hope you guys like it <3
> 
> ____________________________________________________

As Shiro thought, going to the office was a challenge.

But not a bad one. His commander talked to him, normal stuff while walking to the medic bay.

When they were there, the doctor made a full exam on him, even psychologic.

He was better than he was before.

 

“I’m glad you’re better now Shirogane.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“I know you retired and have enough money, but are you interested in a job?”

 

Shiro didn’t like the sound of it. He squeezed his hands by his side.

 

“Sir?”

The commander seemed to notice him getting nervous, he patted his on the back.

“Relax, captain. I’m not sending you to war again.”

Shiro immediately relaxed.

“The job I would offer you, is to teach on our school. The new cadets need good teachers. People that lived on the war. And can help prepare them for what it’s coming for them.”

 

Shiro just stood there, looking at the commander.

He? A teacher?

 

“Well… that’s- that’s...”

“Don’t answer now. Think about it.” The commander gave a small smile at him (something that disappeared once the doctor turned to them).

The doctor smiles deeply “All good Captain Shirogane. I just made a few adjust in your automail. It must work perfectly now. We also updated the system for heat temperature. You will be able to feel when you forget your hand on the stove.” The doctor give him a little laugh.

Shiro opened and closed his hand to test.

The only thing he could think about is being able to feel Lance with that hand as well.

 

Holding the doctor’s hand he thanked him.

 

When he got to his car, he thanked the commander as well saying he would think about the offer, and let him know as soon as possible.

He sent a message to Lance and smiled when the message came fast

 

“ _onm!”_

 

God, Lance was adorable.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Lance got at Shiro’s place 1 hour later.

They didn’t really live close to each other, but with Hunk’s car it wasn’t that bad (using Hunk’s car was also an excuse for him to not stay the night at Shiro’s… he felt a little bad about it, but baby steps.)

When he got to the door he didn’t even needed to ring the bell, Shiro was already opening the door.

“I saw you coming out of your car, from my room.” Shiro held Lance’s hand with his mechanic one and felt happy to feel the warmth of the other. “Hi.” He smiled at a confused Lance (That also felt the warmth of Shiro’s mechanic hand.

“ _ _Hey...__ _”_ he smiled bashfully. “ _ _How did it go at the office…?__ _”_  Lance asked, trying to fight the blush surging on his face.

“You should come inside first. Then we can talk. How about it?” Shiro asked tugging the man inside.

  


Shiro brought Lance to the living room.

Sitting on the couch, pulling Lance too, making him sit on his lap.

Lance was blushing a lot (he blushes really easy huh?), resting his hands on Shiro’s shoulder and Shiro resting his hands on Lance’s hips, his head on the other’s neck.

He inhaled the sweet smell of coconut, Lance still had his hair a bit wet.

 

“God, I missed you.” Shiro said releasing his breath, that he wasn’t even aware of holding,

Lance started massaging his shoulders. “ _ _It was that bad?__ _”_

Shiro chuckled looking at him. “No, everything went just fine. That’s just my body and soul missing you.”

“ _ _We saw each other yesterday...__ _”_ Lance looked the other way.

“Even if you go to the kitchen and back I’ll probably miss you the same way.”

“ _ _Shiro!__ _”_  Lance did NOT prepare himself for that amount of flirt. He didn’t even think Shiro could flirt that much.

“I’ll court you the whole day, so you should prepare yourself for trouble.” He hugged Lance closer, giving him a peck on the lips. “And make it double.”

Lance laughed “ _ _Are you really using Pokemon while you’re trying to flirt?__ _”_

“Hey, whatever works baby.” Shiro grinned at him, Lance could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Shiro looked so young with that boyish smile, Lance decided that  _that_  was his favorite smile.

“ _ _Are you changing the subject? I know something changed...__ _”_ Lance looked at the mechanical hand.

“Haha, yes, no, sorry. I’ll tell you.” Shiro extend his mechanical arm “Cool right? They updated the system, now I can feel with this hand as well.” He gently pressed his hand on Lance’s face, passing his thumb over his lips. “When the doctor told me that, the only thing I wanted to do was touch you.” He slipped his hand to his neck, making Lance shiver. He cupped his neck, bringing him closer. “Is this okay?” Well, he did say that Lance was the captain of this ship, but asking just kills the mood right?

“ _ _If you need to ask, then the answer is no.__ _”_ Lance pouted.

Shiro gave him a hoarse laugh. “Sorry  _captain_ , but I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

 

And still smiling, Shiro kissed him. He liked the kiss they shared on their date, true.

But Shiro wanted to see Lance melting against him, he started with small kisses, giving him a eskimo kiss, a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, eyelids, jaw, and when he noticed Lance fidgeting and getting anxious, he pulled him for a decent kiss. A true _french kiss_. He passed his tongue on the bottom lip first, slipping it inside once Lance opened his mouth. Lance gave a sweet moan, hugging Shiro by the neck, shifting to get closer, pressing their bodies together. Shiro slid his arm to Lance’s back, slowly, when he reached his waist line he stopped, the only movement was the small circles he did with his thumb, giving Lance goosebumps.

 

The make out session continued for a couple more minutes, until both of them had to break out the kiss to breath. “Sorry… got a little too intense…” Shiro apologized, passing his thumb over Lance’s swollen lips.

Lance was still out of orbit, his eyes glazed, not quite able to forms words yet.

Shiro loved seeing him like that, if he wanted to see him melted, he succeeded and it was amazing.

Little by little Lance recovered, blushing again, both of them could feel how hard they got in that make out session, but baby steps, _baby steps!_ Lance remembered himself. _Don’t give the gold yet. Baby steps!_ He got out of Shiro’s lap, giving him a small _sorry_. Shiro smiled, `damn… he will be my downfall` he thought.

After composing himself, Shiro cleared his throat. “Want to watch a movie?”

“ _ _Yes, please.__ _”_

“Great! Just, uh, look at the shelf and pick one then, I’ll make some popcorn… I can make dinner later, after the movie. How about that?”

Lance smiled “ _ _Can we cook something together?__ _”_

“Do you have something in mind?”

“ _ _Not really. Just thought it would be more fun if we do it together.__ ”

“Ok. Well, we can go to the grocery store before dinner then. I do have food here, but honestly, I was going to make pasta and hoped you liked it.” Shiro gave him an embarrassed smile.

Lance laughed.

“ _ _I like pasta… but maybe we can do something different for today.__ _”_

“Aye, aye captain.” Shiro winked at him, going to the kitchen.

 

Lance got up from the couch, to take a better look at the shelf.

Shiro had a lot of movies, different genres, drama, action, animation, horror, sci-fi… which one should he choose? He wasn’t really a fan of romance… wait. Oh ho ho, wait! Lance grabbed one of the DvDs…

Shiro came with a bowl of popcorn. “So, have you decided?”

“ _ _This! Cyrano de Begerac! I can’t believe you have this one! Is one of my favorites! Can we watch it?__ _”_ Shiro was shocked for a few seconds, Lance was almost jumping from excitement. “Yeah, sure. I only watched like, one time haha. So I’m okay.”

“ _ _Yes!__ _”_ Lance cheered, going to the TV to put the DvD on, when the dvd started, he got back to the couch, getting comfortable on Shiro’s side, head resting on his shoulder.

“ _ _I don’t really like romance movies… but I would always watch it at least one time in the year.__ _”_

  


When the movie ended, Lance looked up, smiling softly when he saw Shiro’s sleeping face, when did he fell asleep Lance couldn’t know, since he was really paying attention to the movie. They were holding hands but Lance didn’t really pay attention to anything else (and that made him feel a little guilty, he should be paying more attention to Shiro than to the movie.)

  


But not everything was lost… Lance could see Shiro’s sleeping face. Long eye lashes, well defined eyebrows, his scar on his nose (more pink then his skin tone) was beautiful, Lance passed his hand, soft, like a feather on top of it and over his face. Recording every detail. At that time Shiro was frowning, his face beginning to change, like he was having… a nightmare… oh…

“No… please…”

“ _ _Shiro__ _.”_

“Leave…”

Lance got on his knees on the couch, hugging Shiro

“ _ _It’s okay Shiro. I’m here with you.__ _”_ Lance kissed his cheek, that seemed to give his a bit of piece but not enough, he wasn’t awake yet. So he continued talking with him.

“ _ _No one will hurt him. I want all of you to stay back.__ _”_  What is he doing you ask? Well he’s not sure either, he just decided to imagine who could be hurting Shiro, and speak to them.

No one would hurt Shiro while he was watching.

“Lance…”

“ _ _That’s it big guy, come back to me.__ _”_ And what did he know, apparently it’s working, did his voice make Shiro put him on the dream? “ _ _We still have a dinner to make babe… can you wake up for me?__ _”_

Shiro’s face contorted, as if he was trying to understand what was happening on his dream.

“Wake…up?”

“ _ _Yes, mi amor, you have to wake up and give me the smile I love so much. The night is not over yet.__ _”_

Lance then kissed him. How silly, give the prince a kiss, so he can wake up from the curse.

  


And it worked.

  


Shiro opened his eyes slowly.

“Lance…?”

Lance gave a small laugh.

“ _ _Welcome back, big guy.__ _”_  And he gave Shiro the most sweet smile he could.

“Oh, sorry! I fell asleep…”

“ _ _It’s okay, you were very cute sleeping.__ _”_

“Very cute? I- I didn’t hurt you right? I- I was having a dream…”

“ _ _And I told we still had to make dinner.__ _”_

“Yes… wait, how do you know that?”

Lance chuckled.

“ _ _Sometimes, when I’m dreaming, Hunk talks to me and I don’t really know how but my brain cells make me picture him inside my dream, and then I wake up__ _.”_ Lance shrugged. “ _ _I tried doing that with you and it worked… but the best part was the kiss.__ _”_

“Kiss?”

“ _ _Yup. Just like a Disney movie. Kiss the princess and she will wake up from the curse.__ _”_  Lance winked.

Shiro laughed after some seconds in shock. “Wow,  _sharpshooter_ and prince charming. Guess I got lucky. You’re the whole package.”

“ _ _The one and only. Now come on.__ _”_  Lance said getting up. “ _ _You promised me a ticket to the grocery store and a dinner to make.__ _”_ He held his hand to Shiro, that got up, holding his hand.

“I sure did.”

 

 

*** Skipping time

 

 

They went to a close grocery shop, Lance bought meat, potatoes and some tomatoes.

While they were there, they continued flirting with each other, now Lance didn’t flirt in a long long time, but maybe the act of flirt is just as riding a bicycle… even if you don’t ride for a very long time, you’re still able to do it.

Lance would make jokes, flirt and be awfully close to Shiro, but every time Shiro tried to catch him, Lance escaped. They continued with this joke until they were on the car. Shiro put everything on the trunk, he held Lance before he could escape (again), twirling and pulling Lance to him, both laughing.

“Hi.” Shiro said, still laughing.

“ _ _Oh, Hello there gorgeous. Do you come here often?__ _”_ Lance was soooo good at flirting. That’s what he liked in all this dating stuff. And Shiro looked really handsome with a faint blush going all the way up to his ears, grinning all the time.

“Only when this really beautiful tan boy is present.” Both laughing again. “Now come on, Let’s go home.”

 

*** Back home.

 

 

Turns out Shiro don’t really know how to cook. Like at all. No wonder he would make pasta for Lance.

So, Lance did most of the cooking, he seasoned the meat, cut into steaks, fried it and made smashed potatoes. What about Shiro? He was responsible for cutting and seasoning the tomatoes. (That was really quick.)

 

So while Lance was cooking, Shiro was pacing around, asking if there was anything he could do. When the tan boy said no and asked him to stop moving around. So Shiro was sitting in front of him, hearing Lance talk more about his family, like how his father would do the cooking, while his mom would clean the house. He learned how to make steaks with him, but the mashed potatoes was originally his mom recipe. Now Lance had made some modifications, you see, his mom would just smash the potatoes and season it with onions, garlic, salt and a bit of milk. And it is really good, but! What Lance did now was use cream cheese instead of milk, a bit of cheese... perfection.

 

The music was playing on the background, and somehow while Lance was talking and focused on finishing the mashed potatoes, Shiro hugged him from behind. Now, for the first time in all this, this action didn’t scare Lace. On the contrary, he felt safe, he was starting to feel emotional remembering his parents and when he felt Shiro’s warmth, all of it melted.

Shiro slid his hands around Lance’s waist and Lance could feel every muscle in those arms around him and the body behind him. Shiro rested his head on his shoulders.

 

“Your family seems amazing.”

“ _ _What about your family?__ _”_

“My family…” Shiro held him closer, swinging with the music playing on the background “I could let you meet them someday. They’re the normal kind of couple… sitting on the swing chair on the afternoon, green tea and eating Japanese sweets. If you like Japanese food, my mom is an amazing cooker.”

Lance chuckled. “ _ _I love Japanese food. And if she have daifuku and mochi, I’m sold.__ _”_

Both laughed this time.

  


With the dinner ready, Shiro made sure to set the table in the most romantic way possible.

He lighted up some candles and red roses were in the middle on the table.

The dinner went smoothly, they were getting to know each other. Talking about everything and nothing at the same time. But Shiro still had something to tell Lance.

  


“ _ _So, did something else happened at the office?__ _”_

“Hum?”

“ _ _I mean, you’re here, giving me all the attention, but I can sense that something else is on your mind. If you don’t want to tell I wont force you… but I’m here if you need me.__ _”_ Lance held Shiro’s hand, squeezing it as if it would work to prove his point.

Shiro looked at their hands together.

“It’s not serious or anything… my commander offered me a job… To be a teacher on the military school.”

“ _ _That’s good right? No?__ _”_

“It is… it is a good thing… I always thought of stopping the ‘porno actor’ when I found someone important for me… and honestly, with what they pay me, I don’t really need to work but I want to.”

“ _ _So what’s the problem?__ _”_ Lance asked confused.

“I just don’t know if I want to go back there...”

 

They stayed in silence for a while, they had finished eating everything by now…

So Lance got up, pushed the table a bit to the side and sat on Shiro’s lap (favorite place to sit when you’re having a conversation with your soon to be boyfriend), he cupped Shiro’s hand with his hands.

“ _ _Ok, listen to me.__ _”_  Lance forced Shiro to look up. “ _ _I understand how you feel, really I do. But this is your life honey, you’re an amazing soldier. You did everything you could for your country. No one can say otherwise. But this is you life. If you go there, and feel uncomfortable, you get the hell out of that place. I won’t say I won’t be jealous of your students (they will definitely have a crush on you) but life is too important for you to live it behind the ‘I’m scared’ mask.__ _”_

Shiro eyes were on Lance now, trying to think if he was always strong like that, and what happened with Lotor made him forget that a little bit. (which we was. Hunk told them how he was before Lotor)That was Lance. The boy that would always help others first but act like he didn’t deserve happiness and have a difficult time in believing himself.

“You are really amazing. I wonder how many times you’re going to help me before I can do something for you.”

“ _ _You’re here with me. You’re kind, attentive, romantic, handsome and much more Shiro. In this few months we got to know each other you gave me way more than you can imagine. You don’t treat me like a thing. You treat me like your equal.__ _”_

Shiro felt so happy in that moment. Yes, Lance was still trying to take things slow, refusing to say the words he wanted to hear, but the sentiment was there. He knew it, could see in those deep blue eyes always changing somehow to a soft blue when he was close. Lance was stroking Shiro’s face as he was thinking all of that. And thinking Shiro was still fighting against his own demons, he decided to bring him back the best way he knew how. With a kiss.

He plunged in the direction of Shiro’s mouth, giving him little kisses and decided to be a little more daring, he bit Shiro’s lower lip lightly, pulling playfully.

When Shiro moaned, something more like a growl actually, Lance smiled and gave him kitten licks as an apology.

 

Shiro pulled him closer, his eyes were now filled with lust, he slid his tongue in Lance’s mouth in a sloppy kind of kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until Shiro’s hand slid through Lance’s shirt, the cold air getting in touch with Lance, making him shiver, but he did not resist the movements. Shiro tugged the shirt up Lance’s chest, admiring for a second. Lance wasn’t muscular like Shiro, he was thin but well build (probably because of the swimming), his skin contrasted beautifully against the grey color of his automail, making him shine even more. And he was so soft. Completely different from his body, full of scars. Shiro ran his fingers through his torso, recording everything in his memory for moments of solitude.

He turned his mouth to Lance’s chest but he hesitated before making any movement. After all, Lance was the  _captain_  of that relationship (for now at least). So he looked up, as if asking for permission.

Lance’s face was red, breathing hard. “ _ _Touch me.__ _”_ was all he managed to say. And so there wasn’t a place Shiro didn’t touch. With his hands or with his mouth. Things escalated quickly, Lance’s torso had hickeys and bite marks all over, he was moaning louder now, rocking his hips against Shiro.

Shiro held him by his legs, getting up, leaving the kitchen and dropping Lance on the couch (smiling as Lance was surprised by the action and made an ‘oof!’ when dropped on the couch). The smile was on both faces, Shiro dived in meeting Lance’s mouth again.

Lance would whisper his name every chance he could, he helped Shiro take his shirt out, tossing somewhere on the living room (Lance’s shirt at the moment was nowhere to be found.)

They were eager to continue, Lance’s hands going for Shiro’s pants, opening the zipper, Shiro was so preoccupied in marking every place of Lance’s chest that he didn’t thought about taking Lance’s pants of yet, so he gasped when he felt Lance’s hand on his underwear.

  


He broke the kiss to look at Lance.

“ _Shiro...”_

He was beautiful, puffy lips, saliva dripping from his chin, glazed eyes. He continued moving his hands over Shiro’s underwear.

“Fuck. Lance...” Shiro shivered, eyes closing, feeling as Lance moved his hands inside his boxer.

“ _ _Can I touch you? I promise it’s going to be good for you. Huh? What you say… professor?__ _”_

Shiro froze. He looked at Lance wide eyed and saw a grin appear.

Lance held the member in his hand, moving slowly, Shiro moaned a bit louder with that, god… Lance’s hand was so warm…

“Lance...” Shiro looked at him, letting his ‘Lion’ go a bit free. He pulled Lance by his neck and kissed him again, Lance picked up the pace with his hand, until he stopped, right before Shiro could finish. He growled. Lance pushed him, till he was sitting and kneeled on the floor, right between Shiro’s knees, face blushing. Shiro was a bit confused, Lance stroke him again. “Fuck… Lance, I’m close-!” It was embarrassing how Shiro finished so soon and only with Lance’s hand. Lance opened his mouth when Shiro came, wrapping his mouth around the tip. He continued moving his hand till Shiro was finished, swallowing every drop.

Shiro went limp on the couch, he looked down just in time to see Lance chewing, savoring his cum, face red, eyes closed. ‘He will definitely kill me.’ Shiro thought. “Did you like it that much?” Lance snapped his eyes open, looking at him, embarrassed. He gulped down, licking his lips. “ _S-sorry...”_

Shiro pulled him up, making him sit on his lap. “You don’t need to apologize Lance. I enjoyed seeing you like that.” Shiro looked down, Lance was also very hard, he thought in returning the favor, but before he could touch Lance, the boy held his hand. “ _I- I’m okay...”_ Actually he wasn’t, but he was still scared of letting others touch him. He got up looking for his shirt, when Shiro saw his back.

Whip marks all over his back, in different directions. He could feel the anger growing inside. That son of a bitch! He got up and held Lance from behind. “ _Shiro?”_

“Those marks...” Lance tensed.

“ _It’s not what you think...”_

“You’re not going to tell me that Lotor didn’t do it, are you?”

“He… _He did… b-but I asked for it on the beginning...he got carried away and overdid though…”_ Shiro let him go. “What you mean you asked?”

Lance got a bit uncomfortable, maybe Shiro wouldn't like him anymore after that but he had to tell the true… “ _I- I may like it a bit… Lotor was my dom…”_ Lance looked away, he didn’t tell this for Hunk yet… that when he started dating Lotor, they got into this dom/sub thing, it wasn’t much at the beginning, Lotor would just give order to him to follow, train him to give a perfect sexual service… but things went wrong eventually, even if Lance told him to stop he didn’t and things ended that bad. You reap what you sow. And now he was scared to look at Shiro and see disappointment.

No one said anything. Lance grow anxious by the minute, till he couldn’t take it anymore and moved away, grabbing his shirt. “ _I’ll… I just go. I’m sorry.”_

Lance started moving towards the door, when Shiro held his arm. “Wait.”

“ _It’s okay Shiro, I’m not upset. I thought this could happen...”_

“Lance, I’m not disgusted by what you told me.”

Lance didn’t look at him. “ _You don’t have to lie.”_

“I’m being serious. You know I’m a dom in my videos, that’s a part of me. I would never feel disgusted by you being a sub. All in all I’m excited.” Shiro pulled Lance to him. “Lotor was an idiot. He didn’t know how to take care of you. It’s not like you was a bad sub Lance. He’s the one wrong here. I hope you realize that.” Lance just stood there, looking at Shiro, then he asked: “So… _you’re not disgusted by it?”_

“I’m not. I would never be.”

“ _And you still like me?”_

“I wouldn’t stop loving you because of this.” Shiro chuckled.

“ _And I can continue here? By your side?”_

“For as long as you want me.”

Lance hugged Shiro, pressing their bodies together, Shiro placed his hand over Lance’s back. “You’re the captain of this ship Lance. We’ll move when you feel you’re ready. And if you want to try new things, just tell me.”

Lance was happy.

Finally, finally he could move on.


End file.
